Count On Me
by GSRLOVES
Summary: All the CSI's are in the sixth grade. What will happen? GSR, Morganders and Catnip and maybe some Wedges...
1. New School Year

**So im gonna try this again, this time Middle School students!  
Enjoy:**

Walking to school in 80 degree weather in a long sleeve shirt and jeans was something Sara Sidle didn't wanna do. New school, new scars, new friends. Middle school was already gonna be hard no thanks to her abusive father. She sat down in the back of the gym and brought her knees to her chest. She just wanted to get to her locker and class with out anyone asking her about what she was wearing. When she saw someone walking over to her she hid her head.

"Hello," the tall boy said. He had blue eyes and brown hair, a handsome smile.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Um, I'm Gil. Gil Grissom. What's your name?"  
"Sara."  
"Sara what?"  
"Sidle, Sara Sidle."  
"Hi Sara. What grade are you in?"  
"Sixth, what grade are you in?"  
"Sixth too. You wanna come sit with me and my friends?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure."  
Sara grabbed her bag and walked behind Grissom as people gave her looks.

"Hey guys, this is Sara. Sara this is Catherine, Nick, Morgan, Greg, and Warrick."  
"Hi."  
"How long have you lived in Vegas?"  
"Um, I moved here during the summer."  
"Sara, why are you so nervous? Its just middle school."  
"I know. I just don't like being the new kid any more. I've moved a lot."  
"Don't worry, we'll all help you through this. We all help each other out."  
"Cool," Sara let a small smile slide onto her lip.

"Tell us more about your self, your family."  
"Um, I live with my mom, dad and older brother Tyler. I'm 10, almost 11, love math and science. I take a gymnastics class, and I'm on a scholarship there. I'm trying to talk my dad into letting me take karate or taekwondo. Now, you guys tell me about your selves."  
"Catherine Willows, 11, live with my mom. I don't know who my father is."  
"Nick Stokes, youngest of 7, live with my parents, five sisters and brother. My two oldest siblings are in the eighth grade. MJ and Ethan."  
"Warrick Brown. Vegas born, I live with my grandma, 11, and my parents are dead."  
"Morgan Brody, dad and mom are divorced, dad is the principal, only child, 11."  
"Greg Hojem Sanders, mom and dad, only child, 10."  
"Gil Grissom, as you know, I'm 11. I live with my mom, who is def, and my father died two years ago. I am fluent in sign language."

"Show off," Nick coughed.

"Shut up."

Everyone but Sara laughed.

"Alright everyone, sit down."

Everyone shut up and sat.

"Good, welcome students to your first day of school. We have a few new students, not meaning the whole sixth grade, but actually students who just moved here. Where is Sara Sidle?"  
Sara closed her eyes and raised her hand, making sure her sleeve stayed up on her arm.

"Ziva and Tali David."  
"Its Da-veed," a sixth grader said before her sister could, "and you don't wanna piss Ziva off."  
"Alright, and finally Sam and Dean Winchester?"  
Dean stood up, "Hey, you don't wanna mess with me."  
"Dean, sit down."

Sam just sat in the sixth grade spot while his eighth grade brother made a fool of him self. Sara bit her lip as she saw Sam.

"Someone's got a crush."  
"I do not."

"Off to homeroom."  
All the kids went off and Grissom showed Sara to her homeroom.

**I hope you liked it. Please review**


	2. School, Life, Injury

**Hey, sorry for the long time since an update. I havent had a lot of time to lately. I've been wrapped up with things, sorry.  
Enjoy:**

"Thanks Gil," Sara said hugging him.

"Any time Sara."  
"I think this years gonna be a good one."  
She smiled a toothy smile and walked into homeroom. He walked across the hall to his home room and sat next to Nick.

"Nick, she's beautiful."  
"She is."  
"Nick, would you do me a favor?"  
"Shoot?"  
"Text Morgan and ask her to ask Sara when her birthday is."  
"Got it."  
_Morgan, could you ask Sara when her birthday is? Griss wants to know but don't tell her that._

_Sure, just a sec._

Morgan walked over and sat next to Sara.

"Hey, Sara."  
"Hi Morgan."  
"I'm just wondering but when's your birthday?"  
"The sixteenth, I'm turning 11. Why?"  
"Just curious."  
"Morgan!"  
"Gotta go, this kid is annoying."  
Morgan got up and sat next to David Hodges.

"What David?"  
"Who's the new kid?"  
"Sara, leave her alone. She's a nice girl David."  
"Yeah yeah yeah."  
Morgan took out her phone and sent Nick a text.

_September 16__th__._

_Thanks Morgan._

Morgan put her phone away and looked at Sara, who was rubbing her wrist.

"David, I'll be right back."  
Morgan got up and sat back down next to Sara.

"Hi."  
"Sara, what's wrong with your wrist?"  
"Nothing! I, uh, I hurt it at gymnastics last night, my coach says it should be better soon, but not to rush it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Okay, I'm gonna stay here. David's always gooing over me."  
"I think he likes you."  
"Well yeah, he told Archie who told Mandy, who told Wendy who told Henry who told me."  
"Who?"  
"Don't worry, you'll meet more people soon."

"I don't really care, I just need a few friends."  
the teacher walked in and it was dead silent.

"Good morning Class. My name is Dr. Robins, I am the science teacher and your homeroom teacher."  
The day was like any other at school, class after class until lunch at the end of the day. Sara sat with her new friends but didn't eat much.

"Sara, why don't you eat more?"  
"Not hungry."  
"Sara, you haven't eaten since breakfast, eat your lunch."  
_Well maybe I didn't even eat breakfast because my dad hit me, and then sent me to school, _she thought to her self.

"I'm, uh, not hungry," she said sighing.  
"If you say so."

_If I eat, and he hits me, I throw up. I throw up, he beats me more, and a lot harder._

She smiled a bit and looked at her tray and sigh again. The bell rang and everyone ran to their lockers, Sara trying to beat everyone.

_Can't be late getting home, can't be late getting home!_

She shoved her books into her backpack and ran out of the building.

"Sara!"  
She stopped and looked around until she saw her brothers car. She ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Its alright Sar, Dad knows I'm picking you up. He actually asked me to. I know he hit you this morning, can I see it?"  
"Ty, its on my stomach, can I show you when we get home please?"  
"No, Dad said that if its really black and blue or looks like it could be bleeding internally to take you to the hospital, say you."  
"Got hurt during gymnastics the other day."  
"Always the excuse."

She lifted her shirt to show her brother her mark from that morning.  
"Sara?"  
Sara shut her eyes, and placed the shirt back over the mark.

"Hey. Gil."  
"Sara, what were you just doing?"  
"Yesterday, I got hurt at gymnastics. This is my brother, Tyler, my dad said that if the bruise from yesterday is worse then I need to go to the hospital."  
"Oh, well, okay. I gotta go, my mom's waiting."  
"Bye," she said smiling.

"Bye," he said smiling back at her.

Grissom ran towards his mom who smiled and hugged him.

"Come on kid," Tyler said, "Call dad, tell him I'm taking you to the hospital."  
"Okay. Ty, are they gonna do an x-ray?"  
"Probably, why?"

"The other day dad hit my wrist and snapped it. I've delt with the pain through a lot of medicine."

"Sar! You know to come to me, I can reason with Dad better than you can. Why do you think he still feeds you even after he beats the living hell outta you?"  
"I know, Ty, I'm sorry!"

"Its fine, just get in the car, we're going to the hospital. Take my phone and call dad."  
Tyler handed her his phone and she dialed his number.

"Hello?"  
"Dad, Tyler told me to call you and tell you he's taking me to the hospital."  
"Let me talk to him!"  
"Okay," She handed the phone to Tyler, who had started driving, and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Dad… Dad come on! She's in pain… I know you don't care! Dad.. Dad please listen to me. Sara's in a lot of pain, not only from today but from when you hurt her wrist. Please just let me take her to the hospital… Thanks Dad… I know, she'll be in school tomorrow no matter what… Bye Dad."  
He closed his phone and threw it in the back.

"Sara, he says you've gotta go to school tomorrow no matter what."  
"I knew he would say that."  
Tyler put his arm around his sister and kissed her head.

"Tyler! Watch out!"  
Tyler swerved off the road, hitting another car and pulling them down into a ditch. A car that had been following them pulled over and two of the passengers ran down into the ditch.

"Sara!"

"Who. Who's that?"  
"Sara! Its Greg and Nick! Are you guys okay?"  
"Tyler?"  
"I'm alright Sara, are you okay?"  
"Ty, my arm's stuck!"

She tried to move it but screamed when she tried to get it unstuck.

"Sara, don't move! Mrs. Stokes is calling 9-1-1!"  
"Get me out of here! Please!"  
"Sara, we can't! Please! Stay still!"  
"Tyler!"  
"Sara, Sara calm down!"  
"Sara, Sara, its alright."  
"Tyler, where's dad!"  
"He's home Sara, he's home."  
"He hurt me!"  
"Sara!"  
She broke down crying, saying 'he hurts me, he hurts me' over and over again.

**Ohhh, whats gonna happen? Leave a review?**


	3. Ambulance Talk

**GUYS I AM SO SORRY! I lost my flashdrive then found it and ugh! Sorry! I hope you like this chapter. It was kinda hard to write...  
Enjoy:**

"Sara!"  
"No, go away!"  
"Sara! Sara stop!"  
She tried to get free again but hurt her self doing so. She screamed not only in pain but in anger.

"Why the hell does dad do this to us Ty!? Why the hell does he hit me! Hit Mom! For cryin' out loud why doesn't he hit you!"

"Sara Marie Sidle!"  
"Tyler Mark Sidle!"  
"Guys, she's delusional. She doesn't mean what she's saying!"  
"Yes! I! Do! My dad abuses me and my mom! Leaves Tyler alone! He's the reason my wrist is bothering me! He hit me! I haven't eaten a real meal in weeks!"

"Sara!"

The ambulance, fire truck and police came up, lights on high, sirens still running. A fire fighter grabbed the jaws of life and tried to pry Sara free, but the door wouldn't budge. Tyler wasn't trapped, he just stayed in the car for Sara's sake. He quickly jumped out and ran to Sara.

"Sara, we're gonna get you outta here okay. Don't worry."  
"Tyler?"  
"Yeah Sar?"  
"Tell Nick to call Grissom."  
"Okay, I will. Do you want him at the hospital?"  
"Him and Morgan, and Tali. Everyone of my friends. I want them all here. Ty, I have friends."  
"I'm proud of you sis. I'm so proud of you. I want you to be happy. Dad, dad doesn't know what he's doing when he does all of this okay? He's usually drunk."  
"No! He does it to hurt me. He wants mom to go insane!"  
"Shh, Sar, shh."

She started coughing.

"Ty, it hurts to cough. It hurts."

"Sir! We need you to move!"  
"NO! Tyler!"

Tyler backed away as they pried the door open and took Sara out of the car, carrying her to a stretcher where they looked at her arm.

"Sara. Sara, its okay. I'm here."  
"Sir, you've gotta stay here."  
"Nick," Sara called.

"Can her friend go with her. Please, she's new here. She doesn't know anyone but her friends. Please."

"Yeah, go."  
Nick and Greg ran to the ambulance and hopped in next to Sara.

"Sara. Sara, its me, Nick."  
"I know dumb ass. Ow," she said coughing.

"Sara."  
"I'm sorry Nick."

"Its alright Sara. I called Grissom, and Morgan. Everyone. They're all gonna meet us at the hospital."  
"Thanks Nicky."  
"Hey! Only MJ calls me Nicky."  
"Too bad."  
"Miss Sidle, can you tell me how old you are?"  
"I'm, um. I'm 8, almost 9."

"What, no your not Sara," Greg said shocked.

"I lied to you guys. I skipped a grade. I should be in the fifth grade right now."

She wiggled the fingers on her broken arm and laughed.

"Look," she said repeating her actions, "no nerve damage. Only broke the tibia probably."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"What? I'm smart. Don't act stupid."

Greg grabbed Saras good hand.  
"What. Are you doing?"  
"I'm sorry," he tried to pull his hand away but Sara held it there.

"I'm. I'm not saying I don't want you not to. It help me. It helps me when I'm hurt."  
"Oh. Sara, was what you were saying back there true? All the stuff about your…"  
"No, none of it was true. I was being delusional. My dad's really nice and stuff."  
"Sara, you're lying."  
"No I'm not."

"Sara, if I find out that you were telling the truth back there and lying to me now I'm telling my Dad. He's the new Judge here."  
"NO! You can't tell anyone what I said back there. I was, ugh! I was being the eight year old that I am! I'm only eight. And Nick?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Please don't tell Gi-Grissom. Please don't tell Grissom."  
"Sara, did you almost call him Gil?"  
"What, no. No I didn't."

"Sara, do you like Griss?"

**Ohhh, maybe, maybe not. OH! I HAVE SOME NEWS! If you dont view my profile then you wouldnt know this but i made an for you guys to ask me questions. I'll link it at the end. so, leave a review why dont cha? I'll post the link on A Surprise too but later  
/GSRLOVES**


	4. Hello's and Goodbye's

**So, I hope you guys like this. A nice long chapter.  
Enjoy:**

"What? No. Why, why would you think that?"

"Sara, Grissom doesn't just let anyone call him by his first name."  
"Well," she looked at her hand in Gregs, "maybe a little."

"I knew it."

"You can't tell him anything that I've said today!"  
"Sara, he really likes you too. He's the one who saw you sitting alone, as soon as he saw you, he told me he thought that he was in love with you. Sara, he has to know."  
"No! Nick, tell him to ask me to the dance next month. You just cannot tell him that I like him okay. I'll tell him at the dance okay."  
"Okay, I. I think I can do that."  
"Thank you Nick, thank you so much."  
"Anything for a friend Sara, once you get to know all of us, you'll get how we're just a giant family."  
Sara smiled but then in pain, winced as they drove an needle into her arm.

"Ow, ow, ow! Bloody hell!"  
"Whoa, Sara!"  
"I'm sorry, that hurt."  
The ambulance had stopped and they rushed Sara out and into x-ray. About five minutes later, the doctor came out for Greg and Nick.

"Now, boys', I can't tell you much but your friend is hurt pretty badly. A broken rib or two and her wrist is broken in several places. You can go see her if you'd like."  
"Thank you, sir, thank you so very much."  
The doctor escorted Nick and Greg to Sara's room where she had a sling and was flipping though the TV channels.  
"Glad to see your doing okay?"  
"Okay? I'm not okay! They have a needle in my arm, and a bunch of things running into my blood stream that make me feel like I'm on a happy high!"  
"Isn't that good," Greg asked.

All Sara did was glare at him. It wasn't long until Morgan, Tali, Catherine, Warrick and Grissom. Even Sam Winchester showed up.

"Grissom," Sara said her eyes big, her lower lip quivering.

"Sara, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, better than when they first shoved the bloody needle into my arm."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"My ribs do, my wrist doesn't though."  
"Sar?"  
"Ty!"

Tyler ran to Saras bed and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Sara, this was my fault."  
"No, Son, its mine."  
Sara and Tyler's dad, Mark, walked in with their mother Laura.

"Dad, I shouldn't have taken the phone from Sara. I was driving."  
"Tyler, just stop please. This isn't your fault."  
"Guys, could we just have a minute. Family talk."  
All of Saras friends nodded their heads and left but Grissom.  
"Gil, please?"  
"No, Sara, as long as you're here I don't wanna leave you."  
"Gil, its just while my family talks. Please," she looked deep into his blue eyes with her brown and broke him.

"Okay, fine."  
He left the room and Sara looked at her Dad.

"Daddy?"  
"Sara, honey, I am so sorry. I, I know the last few years have been hell."  
"The last four years, Daddy, four year you've been hitting me, smacking me, whipping me, starving me!"  
"Sara, please keep your voice down."  
"I'm sorry," she said trying to hide her face.

"Sara, baby girl, please look at me."  
"But, Daddy, you've hurt me for half of my life."  
"I know baby girl," he sat down next to her and placed his hand on her cheek, causing her to pull away from him. "Sara, I'm sorry, for everything. I'm gonna be going away for a while, I'm gonna get help. I'm gonna be gone for a while. Ty, you're gonna be the man of the house."  
"Really Sir?"  
"Yeah, now, Tyler, there's one thing I really want you to do while I'm gone."  
"What is it Dad?"  
"Please, just make sure your sister's okay."  
"Will do Sir."  
"And Ty?"  
"Yes?"  
"Watch after your mother for me please."  
"I will Dad."  
"Laura, I love you," he walked over to her, leaned in and kissed her, "please, don't think just because I'm leaving right now doesn't mean that I'm not coming back."  
"I will never think that Mark, I love you too."  
"Sara."  
"Yes Daddy?"  
"Go after that boy. Don't let me stop you. And, if it slips out that I was abusing you and you don't mean to tell them, just tell it all to them."  
"Really daddy?"  
"Really."  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes Sara baby?"  
"What if I told you that after we crashed, I went crazy and just told Nick and Greg?"  
"It's fine honey, tell them all. But don't forget to tell them that I am getting help."  
"I won't daddy."  
"I love you Sara."

"I love you too Sara," he kissed her head and just walked out.

He left them all, Laura, Tyler and Sara. Just so that he could get better. So he could get help.

"Mommy?"  
"Yes Sara?"  
"Can I just talk to Nick, Grissom and Greg alone for a few minutes. I think it's only right to tell Nick and Greg the whole story, and Grissom. I want Grissom to know because he likes me."  
"Okay baby Girl. Tyler and I are gonna go home, you have to stay, okay?"  
"Okay, good night mommy."  
"Good night Sara."  
Tyler and Laura walked out and sent Greg, Nick, and Grissom back in.

"Sara, where'd your dad go?"  
"He went to get help."  
"What, why?"  
"Because, he's an alcoholic. He drinks too much, and then he would come home and beat me and my mom. Nick, Greg, everything I said before was true. But! He's getting help. He's not gonna be hurting me any more. Grissom, I wanted you to know this because Nick told me you like me. Even though we just met today, I kinda like you too. I wanted you to know all this because I didn't want any of this to change the way you feel about me."

**Ohh, what will Griss say to Sara?**


	5. Sara Beara

**This chapter shall be a short and sweet one, a pithy if you would. lol  
Enjoy:**

"I'm gonna kill you Nick!"  
Grissom faked a quick movement towards Nick which made Nick jump.  
"Gi-Grissom, I like you too. A-a lot."  
"Sara, I, I don't know what to say."  
"I do, say that you, you won't leave me. Grissom, I need someone other than my mom and Ty."  
"I will never leave you Sara. Never, I promise."

Suddenly, Sam Winchester knocked on the door.

"Hey, Sara right?"

"Sam right," she asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Sam," Grissom said moving closer to Saras bed, protectively.

"Gil, its alright," she said grabbing his hand with her good one.

"I'm sorry Sara, my brother and Dad are here. I'll see you later."  
"Bye."

Sam walked out and Grissom turned to Sara. Much shorter than he was, she giggled when he smiled leaning over her.  
"Whoa, guys, its getting late. You should head home, do your homework. Even though I won't be in school tomorrow, I still want you guys to be."  
"Sara," Grissom started, "I am not leaving you here alone over night."  
"Gil, I'll."  
"Sara, I just promised you that I would never leave you."  
"I know, but you guys have school tomorrow but I can't go because of my ribs and my arm."  
"I am NOT leaving you here alone!"

"Please, Grissom."  
"One more hour, please."  
"Okay."  
"Sara, Greg and I have to go. We'll come by tomorrow after school."  
"Okay, bye guys."

Greg and Nick left and Grissom pulled a chair over next to Sara. He grabbed her good hand and kissed it; she smiled and looked deep into his eyes.

"You know, there's a dance next month. Would…"  
"Yes. I would love too."  
Grissom smiled and hugged her.

"Would you like to take this slow, Sara? Start off hanging out and hugging?"  
"Yes. I would totally love to Grissom."  
After another few minutes, Saras doctor walked in.

"Hello there Sara, I'm Doctor Arizona Robbins. How's your arm feeling?"  
Sara shrugged, "It could be worse. My ribs are bothering me a bit."  
"Okay, we are gonna put you on some nice medication that's gonna make you feel a bit sleepy but it should take away the main."  
"Okay, thank you Doctor Robbins."  
"Please, sweetie, call me Arizona."  
"Thank you Arizona."  
The doctor left Sara and Grissom again when she came back, she hooked up a bag to Saras IV.  
"I feel sleepy."  
"Sleep then Sara, I guess I'll head home."  
"Bye bye Grissy."  
Grissom laughed, "Bye bye Sara Beara."  
Sara giggled and shifted in her bed. Soon her eye lids became too heavy for her tiny frame to hold open and she fell into a deep sleep.

**Okay, I hope y'all liked it. leave a review if you could**


	6. Hospital Day Two

**Thought id make this a happy chapter. So please, leave a review  
Enjoy:**

"Sara?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Sara?"  
"What?"  
"Sara!"  
"What!"  
"God, are you sleeping?"  
"What the hell Tyler. Go to work."  
"I'm on my way, thought I'd bring you your phone."  
"Thanks Tyler."  
"Not a problem."  
He kissed her head and went to school. Sara went back to sleep an awoke hours later to Grissom sitting next to her.

"Hey pretty girl."  
"Mmm, hello Gilbert, how long have you been here," she asked, smiling at him.  
"Hmm, let's see its about five, I came here right after school. About two hours."  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"Because," he said smiling and laughing a bit, "you were sleep talking. And the things you were saying were adorable."  
"What did I say?"  
"Oh, you were talking about me and, and you were talking to me in your dream."  
"That I was."

"What were we talking about."  
"Nothin…"  
"Sara."  
"Fine, we were talking about us, our relationship, a lot of things."  
"Did we, ya know, do anything?"  
"No, not that I can remember anyway."  
"Oh Sara, your so cute when your forgetful and tired."  
"Oh stop it you."

Grissom stuck his tongue out at her making her smile and laugh.

"You know, my birthday's in a week."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, I'm officially gonna be nine."  
"I know, my little lady."  
"Your very little lady. I'm only four foot one inches."  
"Wow, I'm four foot nine inches."  
"You're a lean mean bug finding machine aren't ya Grissom."  
"I am, I even work with the LVPD over the summer. I know that much about bugs already."

"Wow, now that's impressive. Do you think I could join you next summer?"  
"Yeah, over our time while you're here we can talk and I'll teach you somethings."  
"Like?"  
"Linear regression, stages of bugs from pupa to adults, all the works. And they pay, under the table though, shh don't tell anyone."  
"Haha, I won't."

Grissom smiled and looked at the clock.  
"I should really get going, my mom's making me walk home."  
"Wait, let my brother drive you home."  
"I could never do that, I'll be fine walking."  
"If you say so."  
"I'll see you tomorrow, my butterfly."  
"Till tomorrow, my bug man."  
Grissom stood, hugged Sara and walked out. Sara sighed and smiled.  
"Tyler!"  
her brother came running in, scared.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, just wanted to see you again."  
"Sara, you scared the shit outta me."  
"I'm sorry. When I will I be out of here?"  
"I'm sorry Sara, but its gonna be a week or so. Your gonna be in here on your birthday next Friday."  
"Its okay. Grissom will come and see me. And I'm sure everyone else will sooner or later."  
"You really like the kid don't cha."  
Sara shook her head yes and smiled, "He really likes me too. He asked me to the dance next month!"  
"Good job my little playa."

"I'm not a playa. But I know you wish I was."  
"Sometimes yeah, most of the time no."  
"Hey, Sara."  
Morgan walked in with a few flowers and a card.  
"Hey Blondie."  
"Hey!"  
Sara laughed and looked happy.

"Your happy today."  
"Well yeah, so what if I'm in the hospital. I have my new friends coming and visiting me."  
"Yeah, that's true but I can't stay long. My dad is waiting in the car. We have a ton of homework."  
"Okay, thanks for stopping by Morgan."  
"See ya later Sar."

Morgan walked out and Sara looked at her brother.  
"What time is it?"  
"Um, almost six. Why?"  
"I'm kinda getting hungry. I mean I slept all day."  
"Okay, I'll head down to the cafeteria and get us something."  
"Okay, you know what I like."  
"Yeah, you know I do. A bit of veggies and a bit of chicken. No red meat or pork."  
"You remembered my specifics."  
"Of course."

Tyler kissed her head and walked out. It was five minutes later someone called her.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey baby girl."  
"Hi daddy."  
"How are you?"  
"In the hospital still. How are you?"  
"Well, so far I'm good. Sara, could you do something for me when you get to go home?"  
"Sure, anything for you Daddy."  
"Thanks baby, could you remind your mother to take her medication for me? It would mean the world to me."  
"Okay Daddy, should I tell Tyler to do that until I get home?"  
"Sure, what ever makes you feel better."  
"Okay daddy."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."  
Sara hung up and sent Grissom a text

_Hey xo_

_Hi, shouldn't you be sleeping?  
Yeah but I'm hungry so Tyler went to go get some food. What's up xo_

_Doing Doc Robbins Science home work and failing._

_Need some help? xo_

_Yes please Sara_

_What the equation?_

_Well, Doc Robbins is using a²+b²=c², and I don't get it._

_Pythagorean Theorem, easy as pie. What are the numbers?  
a=5, b=15. We need to find c²._

_Okay, so 5+5+15+15?  
40, why?  
What times its self is forty?_

_Well there's no real number but its in between 5 and 6 and that's a fact…_

_It'd be 6.3_

_What?_

_C=6.3, add the units and your done._

_Did you do that with a calculator?  
No, I just know things like that. Skipped a grade, duuhhh._

_That's right. Well, thanks for helping me Sar, that was the last one I had to do. And since tomorrow is Friday, I'll be there for as long as I can be. xox_

_See you tomorrow xox_

Just then, Tyler walked in with food.

"Hey, what were you just doing."  
"Texting Grissom."  
"Well, do you want food or not?"  
"Yes please."  
Tyler pulled the tray over to Sara and placed the food on it.  
"Eat up, and then go to bed, I gotta go home. I have work again tomorrow."  
"Okay, Ty! Dad wants us to remind mom to take her medication."

"Thanks for passing on the message Sara," he kissed her cheek and went home.

That night, Sara slept soundly and when she and Grissom were together the next day she was well rested and felt very well about him being there.

**I have a lot of ideas in mind for next chapter. I hope you guys liked this so leave a review.**


	7. Happy Nineth Birthday

**It is late, i am tired but i was determined to get this posted cause its been over a week since I posted and I needed this posted.  
Enjoy:**

A week passed and Sara was still in the hospital, but it was her birthday. She was sleeping soundly at five am when Grissom stopped in after not being able to sleep all night.

_Look at her. She so beautiful, why does she wanna be with me._

He must have been making some kind of noise because Sara moaned and slowly awoke from her sleep.

"Grissom?"  
"Oh my god. I'm sorry Sara."  
"What are you doing here? Is it night time already?"  
"Nah, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come and see you."  
"What time is it?"  
"Five in the morning."  
"Grissom, do me a favor and go home. Sleep please."  
"I can't. I've been trying since nine last night."  
"Oh Gil, there's a recliner over there, try and sleep here please."  
"Okay, fine."

Grissom went and sat in the recliner and slowly fell sleep. Sara did too but the next time she awoke, she was alone, but there was a note on her bed and a mysterious box next to her.

_Sara,_

_ Happy ninth Birthday, I know I came in really early today. But still, I wanted some time with you, alone. You're so beautiful, everything a guy would really ever want. I mean, your smart, beautiful, forgiving, loving, kind, and most of all, your mine. Happy birthday._

_ With Love,_

_ Grissom._

She looked at the small box for a moment, it was blue with a white ribbon. She slid the box out of the ribbon and opened it. Inside was a butterfly pendent on a silver chain. She looked at it a for a moment before looking at the back.

On the back of the necklace, there were words engraved in the metal.

_For my butterfly, love the bug man_

She just smiled and put the necklace back in the box. She took out her phone and looked at the time.

_3:45 pm_

_He should have been here by now_, she thought to her self.

"Sara?"  
She looked at the nurse who was standing in the door frame of her room.  
"There's someone here to see you."

"Who?"  
"It's a group of people."  
Sara shrugged, "They can come in."  
"Okay."

As the nurse left, Grissom, Morgan, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg walked in.

"Happy Birthday," they said almost all together.

"Thanks guys."

"Hey, what else could we do for our friend in the hospital."  
"Well, this is perfect. I get released tomorrow. Maybe we can all hang out for a while."  
"Yeah, I think that'd be good," Nick said.

"Great idea Sar, you always know what to do," Grissom added.

Sara smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"I think you forgot something."  
"What?"  
She pulled her self out of the bed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you, by the way," she said, her smiling widening.  
"For?"  
"The note, the necklace."  
"Oh, no problem. Its never a problem for you."  
He hugged her again and when they parted, she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Acchem."  
The noise snapped Sara out of her mind blowing daydream and back into reality.

"Vomit," Warrick said as Grissom sat down on the bed, holding hands with Sara.

"Hey, at least we aren't making out like…"  
"Aye! You said you'd never bring that up!"  
"Like you and that Tina kid last year in the fifth grade!"  
"Yo man, that ain't right!"

Sara couldn't help but laugh at what had just happened.  
"That's not even the best part Sara. Tina and Warrick Smooth A here got caught making out in the tube slide on the playground during recess last year."  
That caused Saras small, ample amount of laughter to erupt into a fit.

"Griss!"  
"The girl needs cheered up and look at her," Grissom smiled and grabbed Saras hand loosely.

"She's happy."  
"Yeah, she is."  
Sara rested her head on Grissoms chest as she calmed down.

"So, you get out tomorrow, anyone wanna meet up at my house? Play video games and maybe even sleep over," Nick asked.

"I'd love to, as long as its an easy game," Sara said, her arm in a sling waving in the air, "It'll be kinda hard for me to play."  
"Isn't your arm on a cast too though?"  
"Yeah but I've also kinda dislocated my shoulder."  
"Really?"  
"An air bag exploded in my face, yeah, it dislocated my shoulder."  
"Alright, Super Mario Party 5 it is then. With a meat lovers pizza…"  
"Uh, guys, I only eat chicken. No red meat."  
"Okay, a meat lovers pie, and a plain pie?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
"And I will have my mom give me money for milkshakes or smoothies?"  
"Milkshakes," everyone said in unison.

"Alright, so I think some of us got a certain birthday girl presents."  
"So, Sara, how about a cup cake first."  
Grissom went into the fridge in the room and grabbed the cupcakes he had snuck in that morning.

"You guys didn't."  
"We did."  
Grissom opened the cupcake container and handed Sara one. He put a light up candle into it.

"Happy Birthday, Butterfly," Sara read off of the cupcake.  
"Hey, it fit."  
Sara laughed and thought about what she wanted for her birthday and turned off the candle. Everyone grabbed a cupcake and ate before one by one handing Sara a present.

Catherine got her a bracelet with butterflies on it.  
Morgan had found out her shirt and pants size and got her a light blue butterfly shirt and a pair of normal blue pants.

Greg and Nick both got her a $25 ITunes gift card.

Warrick got her a $20 visa gift card.

But Grissoms second gift was the best.

"I know I already got you that necklace, but I got you two more things. Sara, don't think this is too much but you make me happy and I wanna make you very happy."  
He handed her a long box and another small box, looked like her necklace box.  
"Gil, you're too sweet."  
She slowly unwrapped her small box and when she opened the box and placed her hand over her mouth. She had just gotten her ears pierced the month before and he was the first to notice.  
"Gil, they're beautiful."  
"I knew you'd like them."  
They were sterling silver earrings, in the shape of butterflies.

"Open the other one."  
She removed the blue and white ribbon and opened her last gift and as she looked at it, her eyes swelled with tears. In the box was the last piece of the three piece set of butterfly jewelry.

"Gil, this is amazing. I mean, you had the necklace engraved and now this," she said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Sara, honey."  
He sat back down next to her again and wrapped his one arm around her as she cried.  
"No one, has ever done something like this for me. I mean no one. Not my dad, not my mom, not Tyler; Gil you are just so sweet."  
"Sara, I did this for you cause I, I love you."

It was the first time he had said that to her, and they'd only been 'dating' for a week.

"I, I. Gil."  
"Shh, you don't have to say anything Sara. I love you, and I always will."  
"I love you too."  
"Why don't we give these two a minute."  
Everyone went out into the hall and waited a few minutes.

"Sa, Sara."  
"I love you Gilbert Grissom. I think I have since I saw you walking over to me."  
Grissom cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Sara."  
He laid in her bed with her, his on arm around her. Five minutes later, everyone walked back in and Sara was asleep with Grissom.

"Shh, we'll see them again tomorrow," Catherine whispered as everyone was hearded out of the room by Warrick.

The next morning, Sara awoke in Grissoms arms.

"Morning Beautiful."  
"Morning Gilbert."  
"When do you get released?"  
"As soon as Doc, I mean, Arizona comes in and gives me the papers. She knows that Ty is at work and so is my mom so she said that as long as I go home with someone close to me I'll be good and I'm sure she'll be fine with that someone being you."  
"I am."  
"Arizona, can I please go home?"  
"Yes you may, but first I'm gonna need you to call your brother."  
"Yes Arizona."  
Sara had Grissom hand her her cell phone and she quickly dialed her brothers number.

"Sara, Sara what's wrong?"  
"Nothing Tyler, Doctor Arizona wanted to talk to you before I signed my papers."  
"Oh Okay."  
"I'm gonna put you on speaker… alright, Arizona."  
"Hi, Tyler. I'm Sara's doctor, my name is Arizona and um Sara is doing really good. Her arm is still in the cast and sling for now but in about two or three weeks she can have it removed."  
"Alright."  
"Now, Saras ribs may still give her some pain so I'm gonna give her some pain meds, they will knock her out at night. I do recommend that she take a normal pain reliever every morning and when she does feel too much pain. Now, one last thing. Is it alright that Sara friend Gil Grissom signs for her release? Normally I wouldn't do this but your working and Mr. Grissom's here right now and Sara is ready to go back out there and back to school."  
"Of course."  
"Thanks Ty."  
"No problem Sis."  
"Ty, Grissom and I are gonna head to the house and then over to Nicks. We may stay the night there with everyone."  
"Alright Sara, leave a note for mom."  
"Will do."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."

**I worked very hard on this so I hope you liked it! Leave a review if you could please.**


	8. Never Too Late

**Its been a while and I am so sorry. I have been very distracted. okay heres the thing, this is the last chapter of them being in the sixth grade cause writing about sixth graders is boring, sooooo im gonna skip the rest of the year, their seventh grade year, and go into eighth grade cause who wouldn't like some eighth grade stupid drama.  
Enjoy:**

They walked into Nicks house, hand in hand as the rain started to fall; it had been so clear up to five minutes ago and then finally a down pour.  
"Sara! Griss!"  
Everyone was already there and startled Sara."  
"God, guys."  
"Last to the party gets scared."  
"I hate you!"Sara playfully punched Nick as he came up to her and hugged her.  
"We love you too Sara."

She finally smiled and hugged Nick back.  
"Alright! Who wants to play some video games?"  
"Me," Sara said right away grabbing the remote from his hand.  
"Hey!"  
"What?"  
"Isn't it gonna be hard?"  
She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I could take my sling off?"  
"Sara," Grissom said taking her open hand in his, "You said you can't."  
"Really? When," she said looking in his eyes.

"Um yesterday, remember. You dislocated your shoulder?"  
"Oh, yeah. While you were sleeping, Arizona came in, said she looked at my most resent x-ray, and when you left for me to get dressed, the doctors and nurses came it and painfully relocated it. Shoved it right back into the socket."  
"Really?"  
"I asked them to."  
Grissom kissed her forehead and smiled.  
"You are so amazing and brave. Strong."  
"Help me get this sling off please?"  
They all just stood there and stared at Sara. She looked at them, confused.  
"Is anyone gonna help the nine year old with a fractured wrist or is she gonna have to do this by her self?"  
"I got you," Grissom said smiling.  
He moved over towards her and helped her take the sling off, causing a small amount of pain.  
"Are, you okay," he asked concerned.

"Yeah, just hurts a little bit. I'll be fine."  
They finally got the sling off and started the games.  
"Take that Stokes," Sara yelled as she beat him in a one on one game.  
"How do you know that I didn't let you beat me."  
"Cause, I don't. But you wouldn't."  
"Maybe I would."  
"I'd kick your butt if you did."  
"I know you would."  
"So you didn't?"  
"I didn't, you are really good at this aren't you."  
"I beat my brother, a lot."  
"I bet you do."  
They finished their game and started a different one.  
"Mario Kart?"  
"Mario Kart."  
"Who wants to play?"  
Everyone shouted they did and ran to Nick, only the first five got remotes, he and Sara included. Sara and Nick faced Grissom, Morgan and Catherine. The very competitive bunch did what ever they could to win. Nick blocked Sara's view of the TV, but that didn't help.  
"Oh, block the screen all you want. I have half of the courses memorized."  
"Alright, after a few races I have a game you'll never beat me in!"  
"Try me!"  
Nick did and he finally won, and not by blocking Sara's view. He had challenged her to X-Box 360, Modern Warfare: Call of Duty/ Black Ops II. She had no idea what she was doing, but when she figured it out, she had a dead on aim and kill ability but still fell weak of Nicks all mighty powers.  
"I bow down to the Call of Duty King!"  
"And you may be the queen since you barley lost."  
Sara hugged him and laugh as Grissom stood behind them, a jealous look on his face.  
"Grissom?"  
"What?"  
"Come here. Please?"  
Grissom shook his head and walked over to the small girl who stood when her arrived.

"What Beautiful?"  
"Sit."  
Grissom laughed at her.

"What?"  
"Sara, I."  
"Just sit your butt down before you piss me off."  
"Okay!"  
He quickly sat where she was before and looked her in the eyes which he feared at the moment. She sat right on his lap and moved so she was facing Nick, more or less.

"You scared the crap outta me Sar."  
"I know I did," she said a cheeky smile appearing on her face.

Sara placed her head on Grissoms shoulder and looked at Catherine who was in the entertainment room bay window, eyeballing Nick. Sara held back a laugh but let out a giggle.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
"I am not laughing, I am giggling and nothing Mr. Grissom."  
"Hey," he said back to her, tickling her. She laughed and squirmed as he did what she hated.  
"Griss… Grissom! Stop!... Gil please," she begged and pleaded as he went on relentlessl.  
"What? What did you say?"  
"I… Grissom stop!"  
"What were you have to say?"  
"I… I love you."  
He stopped and stared at her.

"What?"  
"Nothing!"  
She quickly moved off of his lap and on to the couch where she wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her face in embarrassment.

"Sara, did you just say 'I love you'?"  
She could only shake her head no, tears ready to flow from her eyes.  
"Sara?"  
"I didn't say anything."  
"Sara I heard you say…"  
"I didn't say anything alright!"  
She stood and ran out on to the front porch, tears rolling down her cheeks as the rain poured down over the greater Las Vegas area. She sat on the porch swing, hugging her knees when Morgan came out.  
"Go away," she requested, still crying.  
"I'm not leaving you out here alone."  
"Please Morgan, go away!"  
"Fine."  
Morgan went back up to the room and looked aggravated.

"She's really upset and doesn't wanna see anyone."  
"I'll go talk to her," Nick said as he walked out the door. When he got on the porch, it looked like she had fallen asleep.  
"Who is that?"  
"Nick, can I sit with you."  
"Fine. If you have a pillow I can hug."  
Nick reached into the living room and grabbed a couch pillow and handed it to her when she hugged it, the tears slid down her cheeks again.  
"Sara, why did you say it?"  
"Because, I didn't know what he wanted me to say! What? Was I supposed to fall and hurt my self again? I'm tired of being hurt. I thought he would say it back, and he did. That really hurt."  
"Sara, he gets all clammed up on girls when they say things like that."  
"Other girls… have… said that to him," she broke down again, worse than the first.  
"Sara," he said, wrapping a comforting arm around her back.  
"Does he even like me Nick?"  
"Of course he does! Why wouldn't he?"  
"Because, he.. he acted that way!"  
"Sara, little girl Sara, I'm sorry about what I'm about to say, but he's a dumbass. He acts like this all the time, with every girl he's liked."  
Sara started to calm down and looked at Nick.  
"All better?"  
"Yeah," she said sniffling, "yeah I guess."  
"You wanna go back in? Try again?"  
"I guess."  
"Come on."  
Nick stood and took Sara's hand and they walked back in together.  
"Sara," Grissom stood and looked at her.  
Sara moved closer to the taller man who walked in with her and looked at the ground.  
"Come on kid," Nick said nicely, making her giggling a little bit.  
Grissom looked at Nick, anger in his eyes.  
"Sara, I am so sorry."  
She didn't say anything, she just looked at the ground again.

"Go on Sar," Nick said nudging her, "what do you gotta say?"  
"Nick, please don't make me say it."  
"Go on Kid."  
"I love you," she said quietly while her eyes were still focused on the ground.  
Grissom walked up to her, wrapped her tight in his arms.  
"I love you too."  
"What, really?"  
"Yes! Of course."  
"Sara, is it to late?"  
"For what?"  
"Me to apologize?"  
"What, no! Its never too late."

Grissom leaned down, kissed his younger girlfriend and when their lips separated, there stood a shocked Sara Sidle.

**Leave a review. Chapter is named after the song Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. hope you liked it. HERE COMES THE EIGHTH GRADERS NEXT! Review?**


	9. Building a Better Relationship

**Four days, new record. just kidding. Hope you like.  
Enjoy:**

"Dad, can I go hang with Morgan?"  
Its been two years, everyone's now in eighth grade. Morgan went through a Paramore faze and dyed her hair pink on one side and red on the other, causing her dad to flip out. Sara and Grissom were still dating, going through a rough patch at the moment though.

"Is your boyfriend gonna be there?"  
"Not that I know of. We're fighting any way," Sara said giving her dad her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. If you guys get into another fight like last time, you call me alright?"  
"Yes dad. And you're the reason he hit me."  
"What?"  
"You gave me a black eye last week, he found out and slapped me. I told them that I'd let them know if anything started again and I didn't, because I don't want them to take you away. And I do not wanna be put in foster care."  
"Sara I am so sorry for causing this."  
"Its alright Dad, Gil gets pissy for a few days and then runs back to me. He can be forgetful, we'll be fine by tomorrow I bet."  
"Alright Sara, now don't stay out past 7 tonight. You remember what happened last year?"  
Its too bad she could remember every last second of it.

_"Mark, where is she?!"  
"Laura, honey darling, she's just running late after her first alone date with her boyfriend, I'm sure she'll be home any minute."  
"No! You killed her didn't you?"  
"What, no!"  
"You're a murderer and a liar. You filthy ass."  
"Laura, what are you doing?"  
"Mom, Dad?!"  
"See, there's our daughter Laura."  
"NO! She's not there, that's just in my head."  
"No Laura."  
Laura lunged at her husband right as Sara walked into the room.  
"NO!"  
"Get out you bitch! Your dead! Dead dead dead!"  
"Sara, run!"  
Just then, Tyler jumped out of nowhere and knocked the knife out of his mothers hands.  
"Sara," he called to his little sister, "get out of here! Now! Go to Grissom, Nick! Any where but here!"  
She started having a panic attack, but ignored the warning signs and ran, she ran as fast as her 10 year old feet could take her. She went all the way to Grissoms and quickly signed to him, a skill he had taught her before she could meet his mother, that her mother was having a Schizo attack and that she was having a panic attack. That's all she could tell him before falling to his arms, blacked out. He quickly pulled her into the house and laid her onto the couch. He called 911 and gave the operator his address for Sara and Saras address for her mother, father and older brother. When he hung up, she was slowly becoming more aware, still having a panic attack, but not as bad.  
"Sara, oh god Sara."  
He kneeled down beside the couch and she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying._

_"Shh, sweetie, I won't let her near you."  
"You, you pr-promise," she asked, sobbing more than he had ever seen her before.  
"Yes, Sara, I promise I won't let her near you."_

_They stayed in the same position until the ambulance arrived and Sara wouldn't let go of Grissom, making the EMTs allow Grissom to hold Sara until they got to the hospital.  
_"Yes Dad, I remember. Thanks! Love you!"  
She grabbed her black belly jacket, kissed her dad on the cheek, grabbed her phone from her purse, along with some money, and ran out the door. She started texting Morgan as soon as she was out the door.

_So, who's hanging today?_

_Us, Greg, Nick and Cath. Idk if Grissom is coming or not…_

_You said he wasn't gonna come!_

_Well, you two need to make up already!  
Morgan you lying bitch!_

_Hey!_

_Well its true and you know it._

**Call from Gil**

"What do you want," she asked, angered at Morgan still.

"Whoa, someone's in a bad mood…"  
"Well Morgan put me in it. Now talk before I hang up."  
"Alright, I'm sorry Sara."  
"And?"  
"Can you meet me at the park? I wanna talk to you."  
"Fine, but then we're walking to Nicks, everyone hanging out there."  
"Alright."  
"Bye."  
She didn't wait for him to reply, she shut her phone and shoved it in her pocket. She walked straight to the park and looked at him as he ran up to her.

"Aren't you hot?"  
"No, I'm used to the heat."  
"Sara," he tried to grab her hand but she pulled away as he touched her.

"One condition."  
"What?"  
"If you hit me again, we're through. You have to promise," she said, her voice cracking as she spoke, the tears swelling behind her eyes, "promise me you won't hit me, touch me like that, ever again."  
She was crying now, tears pouring from her eyes. He wrapped her in his arms as she cried.  
"Pr-promise me, that, that you'll never hi-hit me, ne-never harm me."  
"I promise Sara. For as long as we know each other I will never hurt you again."  
When she had calmed down, her crying slowly stopping, he pulled away from her and kissed her.  
"Wanna hop on my back?"  
Sara smiled and shook her head yes as he turned around do she could hop on his back which she did and he carried her off to Morgans house.

**Did you like this? I did, cause it was easier to write the romance thing since they are eighth graders now. DONT ASK WHY! okay, leave a review**


	10. Dead and Gone

**YAY! Chapter 10!  
Enjoy:**

"Dad no!"  
He hit her. Again and again. She screamed as Tyler rushed in and pulled their dad off of her. Tyler punched his father as Sara ran out of the house and right to Grissoms house. She knocked on the door and rang the door bell until Grissoms mother, Betty, opened the door. Sara saw Grissom wasn't in the living room so with out such a hello to Betty she ran up into his room and broke down in his arms.  
"Sara, did your dad do this to you?"  
"Yes! He's drunk, Tyler came in pulled him off of me and hit him so I ran out and all the way here!"  
She cried in his arms as he grabbed his cell phone and called the police.  
"Gil, she's gonna kill him!"  
"Who is?"  
"My mom!"  
"What."  
_"9-1-1 what's you emergency?"  
_"My friend, she just ran five blocks from her house to mine. She's bleeding, not bad, but. He father hit her. He's been abusing her for years. She's scared her mothers gonna kill him. She's a Schizo."

_"Alright what's her address?"  
_Grissom gave the operator her address and said that he had to help his friend so he hung up and took Sara into the bathroom and looked at her facial wounds.  
"Sara, I can only dress the cuts you got fighting back. Other wise, you gotta go to the hospital princess."  
"Gil please don't make me."  
"Sara, I'm sorry. We can have Greg's mom drive us…"  
"Does Greg live near by?"  
"Right next door."  
"Alright."  
Grissom wrapped Sara's hands and they walked over to Gregs house.  
"Hi Mrs. Sanders, I know its late but…"  
"Sweetie what happened to your face?"  
"That's why we're here. We need you to drive us to the hospital. She got in a fight with her dad and…"  
"He hit you?"  
Sara looked shyly as the ground and shook her head yes.  
"Mom?"  
Sara made a face, she didn't want all of her friends to know and having Greg being the first to see her, everyone would know that she was in the hospital in the next five minutes.  
"Mrs. Sanders, could you please just give us a ride to the hospital."  
"Sara," Greg asked confused.  
Sara broke down again, hiding her face in Grissoms arms.

"Shh, Princess."  
Grissom kissed her head and helped her calm down before anything major happened.  
"Alright, come on. Gregory, pass me my purse and keys."  
Greg grabbed his moms purse and keys before running over to her and giving them to her.  
"Sara, are you okay?"  
"Screw off Greg," Grissom said angrily.  
"Greg go to bed," his mother commanded, but he instead gave her a face of disapproval.  
"Gregory Hojem Sanders I said to go to bed!"  
Greg rushed off, knowing that his full name was an indicator not to disobey. He ran up into his room and watched as his mother took off down the street with Sara and Grissom in the back seat.

One male, two female, all in the same family.  
"Sara?"  
"Tyler!"

"Sara, you'll be okay Dad is…."  
That's all Tyler could say before Sara was rushed off to be taken care of. Less than an hour late, a doctor came out and called Tyler over, Tyler wouldn't let Grissom sit worried.  
"Grissom, come on you can come with me."  
"What?"  
"Come on."  
Tyler pulled the tall boy out of his seat and walked over to the doctor.  
"So?"  
"A broken arm, broken nose, and a few scrapes and bruises along with one fractured rib."  
Both men sighed with relief but the worry came back to Tyler.

"What about my mom?"  
"A few cuts, did your father ever try to fight back?"  
"He got the knife out of her hand, got her a few times before she got it back and…"  
"I'm sorry for your loss."  
As the doctor walked away, Grissom looked at Tyler, surprised.  
"Who di…."  
"She killed him. My mom killed my father. I am not old enough to watch Sara, our mom's going away for a long time and even if Dad was alive, I wouldn't let him near her again."

"My mom, she's able to foster! My mom can foster, maybe even adopt Sara."  
"What, really?"  
"Yeah, just last year my mom fostered this girl named Clara."  
"Grissom, I think you should see her first."  
"Wha, really?"  
"That or I could have judge Stokes get ready to adopt her…"  
"I think she'd rather live with Nick than me. But I mean until Mr. Stokes gets his papers turned in I guess she could stay with us."  
"Mr. Grissom Sara is so lucky to have a friend like you."  
Grissom smiled and thanked Tyler before figuring out where Saras room was and heading down the hall and up the elevator to the ICU. He ran into her room and looked her in the eyes before she started crying. He ran to her side and comforted her.  
"Gil, tell me what you know please! No one will tell me!"  
"Sara, your dad is dead."  
"Wha-what!"  
"Your mom, she killed him."  
"NO!"  
"Sara, calm down."  
"He's dead, Gil I have no where to go. My moms gonna go to jail, I have no god parents, Tyler can't take care of me! Where am I gonna go!"  
"With me. I'm gonna talk to Mr. Stokes tomorrow, or Nick is. He's on his way over here with his dad and social services. Sara, for now my mom might be your legal guardian."  
"Sara?"  
"Nick…"  
"Ms. Sidle."  
"Mr. Stokes."  
"I'm guessing your Sara Sidle and her boyfriend Gil Grissom?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"The name's Kassidy. Call me Kassie."  
"Hi Kassie."  
"Mr. Grissom is your mother around?"  
"No, but she loves Sara like a daughter."  
"Can you call her?"  
"That might be harder than you think."  
"Why?"  
"She's def. It takes a while."  
"Could you please?"  
"Nick…"  
Nick ran over to Sara and hugged her tight.  
"Ow, Nick."  
"Oh god I'm sorry."  
"Its alright."  
"So Grissom filled you in?"  
"He did, Nick I really do wanna live with you but…"  
"But what?"  
"I don't wanna intrusive."  
"Sara, if you don't wanna live with me I'm sure my dad."  
"Nicky, I can get anyone of your friends through the system fast. Sara can stay with Grissom, right Kass?"  
"Yes, I am sure of it. Mr. Grissom can home Sara for a while."  
"Sara," Mr. Stokes said, "Who do you really wanna live with?"  
"I wanna live with Catherine. She's like a sister to me."  
"And if Miss. Willows can take you in?"  
"Then you Mr. Stokes."  
"Alright. Do you wanna call Catherine?"  
"No its late. She'll be sleeping."  
"Alright, so when you are released, you will get to decide when you have visitation from your brother, he says he would love to have you over at the hotel he'll be staying at."  
"Really?"  
"Yes Sara, Tyler will really be glad to see you."  
Sara smiled and looked at Grissom.  
"I don't think I've seen you this happy in a while Sara."  
"I haven't been this happy in a while."

"So, Ms. Sidle, tomorrow we will talk to Ms. Willows and find you a home."  
"How long do you think I'll be waiting?"  
"A day, a week maybe a month."  
She smiled and looked at Grissom again.  
"Thank you Mr. Grissom, Ms. Sidle. I'll be in touch."  
Sara thanked her social worker, watched as she Nick and Nicks dad left, and looked at Grissom.  
"So, are you happy?"  
"Yeah, still a bit upset my dad's dead though."  
Grissom sat next to Sara and wrapped his arm around her.  
"Sara, your dad was a bad man."  
"He was changed. It was one bad night Gil."  
"Sara."  
"I'm sorry, I can't."  
She started tearing up.  
"Sara."  
Grissom leaned in and kissed her passionately as she slowly stopped silently crying.  
"I'm sorry Gil. I, I'm just a bit upset."  
"Its alright my Princess."  
Hearing Grissom call her Princess, Sara felt better.  
"Gil, can you stay here tonight please?"  
"Sara, I will stay here with you every night until you get out. I will only leave for school, and then I will come right here after and have you help me with my home work."  
"Alright Gil. Can you tell me something?"  
"Of course."  
"Did he give me a black eye?"  
"He did. Sara."

"Gil, can you get the nurse?"  
"Why what's wrong?"  
"My head hurts, so does my eye."  
"Alright. I'll be right back okay?"  
"Okay."  
He kissed her forehead and ran off down the hall to find a nurse. He came back 10 minutes later with the nurse and Tyler.  
"Ty…"  
"Sara, I'm sorry."  
He wrapped her tight in his arms as she began to cry.  
"So I'm guessing they filled you in on everything?"  
"Y-yes."  
"Sara, I'm sorry."  
"Oh just shut your face."

Tyler laughed and said good bye to his sister before heading to a hotel.  
"Gil?"  
"Yes Sar?"  
"Remember the first time we were here together?"  
"On your 9th birthday?"  
"Yeah, can you lay with me again?"  
"Sara, you've gotten so much bigger since then."  
"Please Grissom."  
"Alright."  
Grissom laid next to Sara and she fell asleep in his arms. Grissom quickly text his mom saying where he was and that he would be home the next morning to explain everything. Soon he had fallen sleep with her.

**Did you guys like it? OH! I would really like to thank AA - MamaBirdCat for your reviews, they make me laugh and smile. thank you for reviewing every chapter and adding me to your favorite authors list. It means a lot to me.**


	11. Radio

**Hi there. long time no update. I had no inspiration. Im gonna try and get some other ships in here as soon as I can.  
Enjoy:**

The next day came and Sara slept until she felt someone sit at the foot of her bed.  
"Mm, who's there?"  
"Its Morgan, Catherine, Greg and Nick."  
Sara moaned and slowly opened her eyes.  
"Where's Grissom?"  
"He's at home with his mom, their getting the guest room ready for you. Mrs. Grissom said she cannot wait to have you staying with them, that Grissom talks about you so much, and that she's always wanted a daughter."  
Sara smiled still tired from her day of sleep.  
"So," Nick said, "Griss wants us to keep you company while he's not here. So what do you wanna do? Morgan brought some movies and her laptop, I brought my family's DS's and Mario Cart, and Greg brought foods."  
Sara laughed when she heard what Greg brought and decided that she would rather play Mario than to watch movies. She wanted to watch movies with her boyfriend not with her friends. While everyone was playing she took a break and sent Grissom a text.  
_Thanks for sending me a party. Xo S_

_Haha, your welcome. My mom called the hospital today, she told me you can be released tomorrow. That's why I sent them. Are you having fun? 3 G_

_I guess… xo S_

_What's wrong? 3 G_

_I miss you is all. Xo S_

_Aww, you'll see me soon princess. We're almost finished making up your room. The child services lady came over with all of your clothes from your old house. 3 G_

_Yay, I say with a sarcastic tone… S_

_What's up? G_

_Those are my old clothes, that the psychos got me. Gil, I really wanna start off fresh. S_

_Here, call me. G_

"I'll be right back guys, I gotta use the bathroom."  
Sara stood and walked into the bathroom slowly, making sure to hold on to the wall so she wouldn't fall. She closed the door behind her and locked the door. Slowly, she dialed Grissom number as she walked around the bathroom and tried to find a comfortable spot to sit, eventually just ending up on the floor.

"Hey, you alright?"  
"Yeah, its just depressing being in the hospital, again. Gil, I really do wanna start from the beginning. I don't like the old clothes I have, their all long sleeves and jeans and I'm sure half of them have blood from when my dad would hit me in the morning and I would start bleeding."  
"I know honey," Grissom sighed, "I told my mom what you said to me and she says she'll give you over 100 bucks to use at the mall, but you have to take me, Morgan and Catherine."  
"Really?"  
Sara sounded hopeful now, her life was about to change for the better.  
"Yeah, my mom loves you. Just from the three or four times you've been over here. She told me she's never seen someone learn so much sign language in a month."  
"Well, I have the best sign teacher ever."  
"I miss you princess."  
"I miss you too my prince charming."  
Grissom chuckled on the other line. They both didn't know that Greg, Morgan and Nick were listening in through the bathroom door. But when Morgan sighed happily, Sara found out.  
"Just a second Gil."  
Sara put her phone down on the floor and unlocked the door quietly. She quickly opened and reclosed the door and locked it. The three visitors all fell to the ground saying ow.

"Sara!"  
Sara picked the phone up and giggled.  
"Yes my pookie?"  
Grissom chucked at the new pet name Sara had made.  
"What did you do?"  
"Well, the three that you sent to me were listening so I opened the door and hit them in the heads with it."

"Well, after we hang up you're going to apologize."  
"What! Why! They were eavesdropping! They have no right to listen in on our convo!"  
"I know Sara but that wasn't nice."  
"And it wasn't nice of them to listen to our conversation."  
Grissom sighed as Sara settled back in on the floor.  
"When will you be here?"  
"Less than an hour I promise."  
"Alright. I love you."  
"I love you too Sara."  
"Bye."  
She hung up and sighed. She waited a few minutes and went out again.  
"You guys alright?"  
"Yeah, we'll be fine."

"Sorry about that."  
Morgan just shrugged and rubbed her head; Sara sighed at the pain she had caused her friends. Sara grabbed her iPod and head phones, plugging them in as she found the song she was looking for.

_He grew up just a little too fast,_

_ Lost the need it's all in his past._

_ I can hear him humming, from the other side of the room._

_ Guess he's got rhythm, cause he hums every time he's blue._

_ Oh._

_ Radio,_

_Bleed me a melody._

_That'll make this boy cry,_

_Oh, oh, oh._

_Radio,_

_ Bleed me a melody._

_ That'll make him wonder why,_

_ He was so cold._

_ Broken glass and a pretty face,_

_ Silent mourn full of hate._

_ Quiet face,_

_ Silent mourn._

_ Screaming for consequence,_

_ Bleeding for more._

_ Radio,_

_ Bleed me a melody,_

_ That'll make this boy cry._

_ Oh, oh, oh._

_ Radio,_

_ Bleed me a melody._

_ That'll make him wonder why,_

_ He was so cold._

_ Play him a song,_

_ That reminds him of a time._

_ When he wasn't tumbling, down, down._

_ Tumbling down._

_ Radio,_

_ Bleed me a melody._

_ That'll make this boy cry,_

_ Oh, oh, oh._

_ Radio,_

_ Bleed me a melody._

_ That'll make him wonder why,_

_ He was so cold._

_ Radio, Radio._

_ Radio, (Radio)._

_ Bleed me a melody._

_ Radio, Radio._

_ Bleed me a melody._

_ Radio,_

_ That boy's got rhythm, cause he hums everytime he's blue._

_ Radio, Radio._

Right as Grissom walked into the room, Sara ran into the bathroom crying. She locked the door and just sat on the floor.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. song is Radio by He Is We, the same is for the name of the chapter. leave a review?**


	12. Dreaming With A Broken Heart

**I think you guys are gonna like this chapter. The chapter title is also another name of a song but this one is by John Mayer.  
Enjoy:**

There was sudden knock on the door.  
"Sara, honey? Can I come in please?"  
"If… if you bring me… my, my iPod."  
"Alright, I got it let me in."  
Sara opened the door and closed it as soon as Grissom was in.  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
Sara said nothing, she couldn't tell him. Not yet. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as she cried.  
"Shh, honey, shh."  
She said nothing afraid she would break. He put his head on hers and waited for her to calm down. When she did, he helped her stand as he looked into her eyes.  
"You gonna be okay?"  
"Mmhmm."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. She loved him so much at that moment. She stood on her tippy toes as he placed a finger under her chin and one on her chin. She smiled at his touch, but as someone opened the bathroom door she pulled away from her boyfriend shocked.  
"Nick!"  
"Whoa, sorry! I needed some water for Grego, you got his head with the corner of the door."  
"Oh my god."  
Sara walked back to bed and found Morgan dabbing Greg's forehead.  
"You gonna be okay Greg? I really am Sorry."  
"Yeah, just a little blood. I didn't even notice until the blood had started running. Plus we are in a hospital."  
Sara giggled a little but looked at Grissom as she did.  
"Gil?"  
"What?"  
"Come here."  
Grissom smiled and went over to Sara, sitting on her bed as she instructed him to.  
"I really wanna go home."  
"I know, Sara, I know."

Grissom placed an arm around around her shoulder as she put her head on his shoulder.  
"Here ya go Morgan."  
"Thanks. I got it to stop bleeding but let's get that blood off of you."

Morgan lightly dabbed his wound with the watered paper towel.  
"Ah," he sighed, "that hurts."

"I'm sorry, it needs to be cleaned."  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"My mom, she doesn't live here, but she's a nurse."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah," Morgan said as she looked at the ground sadly. Greg wrapped his arm around her but didn't do anything more, or at least she thought he wouldn't.

"Morgan?"  
"hm?"  
"I, I really like you."  
"Wh-what?  
"I. I like you a lot."  
"I. I uh."  
Greg looked at her waiting.  
"I'm sorry, I can't."  
She ran out of the hospital and had her dad pick her up when she was near the strip but away from the hospital.  
"I, I. its getting late I'm gonna get going, told my mom to be here at like 7 so she should be here soon."  
Greg walked out of the room and waited for his mom to pick him up.

"Sara?"  
Grissom pulled her close as she started to cry again.

"Shh, princess. We'll be going home tomorrow, and then you'll be back in school."  
"I know, but Morgan."  
"What about her?"  
"She really likes Greg too!"  
"What?"  
"I. don't know. Why she did that!"  
"Shh, Sara, they'll be fine."  
"Can you stay with me tonight?"  
"Of course, let me tell my mom when she comes to pick me up."  
·

As Greg and Morgan both arrived at their homes, they ran and locked them self's in their rooms. They changed into pajamas, and with out even knowing it turned their iPods onto the same song as they fell asleep.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

_You roll outta bed and down on your knees_

_And for a moment you can hardly breathe_

_Wondering, "Was she really here?_

_Is she standing in my room?"_

_No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

_Neither could sleep. Morgan picked her phone up and called Greg._

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The giving up is the hardest part_

_She takes you in with her crying eyes_

_Then all at once you have to say goodbye_

_Wondering, "Could you stay my love?_

_Will you wake up by my side?"_

_No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

"Hello?"

"Hi Greg."  
"Morgan…"  
"I'm sorry about before."  
"Oh, it. Its fine, I've been rejected before."  
"No Greg, I like you too."  
"What?"  
Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?

Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?

Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?

Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hand?

would you get them if I did?

No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...

"I like you too."  
"Morgan?"  
"Yeah Greg?"  
"Would you go out with me?"  
_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

"Yes, Greg, I would love to."

"Really?"  
"Yeah ya dummy," Morgan said laughing.  
Greg chuckled before he spoke again.  
"Maybe now I'll be able to sleep."  
"Same."  
"Bye Morgan."  
"Bye Greggy."  
They hung up and laid in bed, their phones to their chests.  
_Now_, Morgan thought to herself, _Sara and I gotta play match maker. Nick and Cath, you will date bye the end of the month._

**Hope I made a few of you happy! I have a few plans for the next few chapters so don't rush me. Review please?**


	13. Playing with Love and Chemicals

**Hope you like this chapter. sorry it took so long.  
Enjoy:**

The next day, Grissoms mom came and picked the two children up in the early morning and sent them off to school together.  
"Thank you Betty," Sara signed."  
"Sara dear, I know you like calling me Betty, but until Catherine or Nick adopts you, I'm mom."  
"Thanks mom," Sara signed happily as she got out of the car.  
"Hey Gil," Sara signed.  
"Sara, use your words."  
"I wanna ask you something privately," she said shyly.

"Alright, what?"  
"Well," she started signing again, "I have a question."  
"Shoot," he signed back."  
"Do you guys go to church?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I don't have any church clothes."  
"I'm sure mom will give you the money today after school when she comes to pick us up. We can get you an outfit for church then."  
"Okay," she said, "Gil I'm scared…"  
"Why honey?"  
"Cause, I'm already picked on for dating an older man, being the youngest, and now what if they pick on me because of my mom being a you know what…"  
"Sara, I'm not gonna let anyone touch you. Mom called the school yesterday and today, you in all of my classes, your teachers, the ones that we don't have the same period of, are gonna give you missed work and that days work. You'll be next to me all day. Someone has something to say to you, they'll say it to me too."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem honey, I love you."  
"I love you too," she said as he leaned down and kissed her head.  
"Here, let me take your bag."  
"No, Griss, its fine."  
"Alright."  
Grissom grabbed her hand as they walk to the front of the line where their friends were.  
"Sara," Catherine yelled.  
"Hi," Sara stopped at the sudden hug from a near and dear friend, "Catherine."  
"I missed you so much! There's so much gossip to catch you up on. Tony asked Kate out but she turned him down!"  
"What!"  
"I know right!"

"Tell me more?"  
"Well, I talked to Kate, she says she turned him down because she thinks he was just gonna use her to get to Ziva."  
"No."  
"Yes! So I had Tim ask him if really was just to get to Ziva, and guess what he said."  
"What?"  
"He said it was!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh God!"  
"Guys," Morgan said getting annoyed.  
"What?"  
Morgan held up her hand in Gregs and smiled.

"No way," Sara yelled as she hugged Morgan.  
"I knew you two would go out!"  
"I knew it too. I just had to think," Morgan said looking at Greg.

Sara grabbed Grissoms hand and looked at him happily.  
"I'm glad four of us know what its like to date."  
"I've dated someone, but never told anyone," Catherine admitted shyly.

"Are you still dating?"  
"Maybe…" she sighed, "yes."  
"Who!"  
"Nick…"  
"No!"  
"Yes," Catherine said embarrassed.  
"Nick," Sara said looking up at Nick.

He sighed and wrapped an arm around Catherine.  
"She and I have been dating for a year now. She's been the best thing to happen to me since meeting everyone."  
"That is so cute," Sara squealed as hugged her friends.  
The bell rang and they were off to class. Before they knew it, it was lunch time. Sara, Grissom, Morgan, Greg and Warrick had all brought lunch while the rest of them went in line to buy.  
"Can I sit here?"  
Warrick looked up at the beautiful girl who stood before them, she was blonde with blue eyes.  
"Yeah, go ahead," Warrick said pulling the chair out for her.

"You must be new here."  
"I am. You're the first group to let me sit with you."  
"What's your name?"  
"Amelia. What's yours?"  
"Warrick."

"Nice to meet you Warrick. Who are your friends."  
"That's Grissom, Sara, Greg and Morgan."  
"Nice to meet you all."  
Saras eyes diverted Amelia's and focused on her food.  
"Sara?"  
"Hm?"  
"What happened to your eye?"  
"Gil. I'll be right back. I'm gonna use the bathroom. I guess the make up isn't working."  
Sara stood and walked to Catherine who was waiting to buy her lunch.  
"Hey Cath, could I take you up on your offer from earlier, how I could use your make up?"  
"Yeah sure," Catherine dug through her backpack looking for her bag of make up with one hand, when she found it she handed it to Sara saying, "here."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. Get it back to me."  
"I will," Sara said walking into the bathroom. She looked at her eye in the mirror. The makeup hadn't worked from the beginning. She quickly applied cover up around her eye and made sure the bruise wasn't showing. When it was covered, she walked back out into the lunch room and took her seat next to Catherine and Grissom. She slipped the bag to Catherine who took it and put it back in her bag.  
"You alright Sara," Grissom asked concerned of his girlfriends mental health.  
"Yeah, the, uh, you know what was showing on my face."  
"Oh," Grissom hugged her tight and gave her his carrot sticks.  
"Of course, give the vegetarian the carrot sticks," she said taking a bite out of one of the carrots.

Grissom chucked and made Sara smile.  
"I'm glad I'm back at school. I was so bored in the…"  
Sara stopped remembering Amelia was there.  
"Where were you," Amelia asked.  
"No where."  
"You said you were in the and stopped."  
"No I didn't."  
"Sara," Grissom said giving her a stern look.  
"Only my close friends need to know about this okay Gil."  
Sara stood and went to sit with Ziva and Tali who were sitting with Kate and Tony.  
"Can I sit here guys? My friends are pissing me off."  
"Sure," Tali said happy for some one new to join them.  
"Where have you been anyway," Tony asked. Apparently he had noticed her absence from them being in the same math class.  
"Home sick."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I had strep throat."  
"For three days?"  
"DiNozzo," Kate said, "leave the poor girl alone."  
"Thanks Kate."  
Kate knew about what had happened to Sara, so did Tali and Ziva. All three of the girls promised not to say anything and to keep DiNozzo off her back.  
"No problem Sara."  
The bell rang and everyone was off to class. Next was science for Sara, Greg, Grissom, Morgan, Nick and the new girl Amelia. They got to choose partners for the day's lab so Greg took Amelia, Nick was with Sara and Grissom was with Morgan.  
"Okay everyone, next pour water into the glass containing the potassium permanganate."  
Greg went to put what looked like water to him into the glass when Amelia stopped him.  
"Greg, I don't believe that's water."  
"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."  
What Greg had poured into the glass was in fact not water but ethylene glycol. There was an immediate reaction causing glass to fly and hit Greg in the back, which he had turned to the reaction when he saw a spark inside of the glass. A shard lodged its self into his back and Greg fell to the ground in pain.

"Greg," Morgan screamed as Grissom wrapped her tight in his arms trying to avoid her sight from her new found love. Sara ran over to Grissom and hid behind his back, she was scared.  
"Giiiiil."  
"I know Sara, I know."  
"I feel…"  
Sara's breathing got slow and deep.  
"Morgan don't look at Greg. I need to help Sara."  
"Okay."  
Nick rushed to Morgan and wrapped her tight.  
"Sara, honey calm down."  
"I can't… don't know what's happening…"  
"This isn't a panic attack."  
"No… breathing too slow… no tightness… asthma."  
"You have asthma!"  
"Slightly. Help!"  
The teacher instructed Grissom to get Sara to the nurse and for everyone to get out of the room while Greg was incapacitated.

**Scary! AHHH! Leave a Review! pwease?**


	14. Little Sister?

**Hiya guys! Sorry but this is gonna be short. Ive been busy.  
Enjoy:**

The ambulance took Greg away and Sara had calmed down enough to talk.  
"Sara, are you gonna be okay," Grissom asked.

"Yeah," she sighed, "my arm hurts."  
"What's wrong?"  
"The cast is rubbing on my skin the wrong way. Its killing me."  
"I'll talk to my mom about getting you to the doctor about that."  
"I can do it. I'm not that much younger than you. And she's my mom now too…"  
Sara put the casted arm to her body and placed the unwrapped arm gently over it. She put a pout on her face and waited.  
"I'm sorry Sara. I guess I've gotten used to taking care of you like my little sister more than my girl friend."  
"Say that first part again."  
"I'm soooooo sorry Sara."  
"Its fine. I can't wait for the weekend."  
"Why?"  
"I talked to Kassie, I get to see Ty for an hour. He's taking me out for pizza on Friday and then Saturday he's gonna come get me from at home and take me to see a movie!"  
"Seems like fun."  
The principal went over the intercom and had all the kids call their parents or text them to tell them they would be walking home or would need a ride.  
"Mom doesn't like the phones. Is it alright that we walk?"  
"I guess. Its not too far away."  
"Awesome. Has anyone talked to Ms. Willows?"  
"Yeah, Kassie did. She has the paperwork and when Mr. Stokes gets it he's gonna send it right through! I'm gonna have a real mom and a sister!"  
"See! This is why I love you!"  
"I love you too."  
Sara wrapped her arms around Grissoms neck as he gently wrapped his arms around the waist.

"Mrs. Sanders, your son is going to be fine. Luckily, the glass shards didn't hit his spinal cord."  
"Oh god, my Greg."  
"Mrs. Sanders," Morgan said quietly.  
"Oh Morgan. Come here."  
Morgan walked shyly over to Greg's mother who hugged her when she got close enough to her.  
"He's gonna be fine."  
"He'll be scared for life Mrs. Sanders."  
"I know Morgan, but he'll live and that's all that matters."

**Next chapter will be more Greg I promise!**


End file.
